


Halloween

by tally_kiza



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Halloween, Tickling, all the fells being soft uwu, red and edge being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_kiza/pseuds/tally_kiza
Summary: After being harassed by Halloween delinquents all day, UF Pap comes home to relax with his cat and his bro before the party later.Well... relax is a strong word. Maybe more like, fight.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> completely forgot about this fic for like 8 months and refound it earlier today so now its going here on ao3 uwu

Red melted into the comfortably worn couch, settling down for a quick catnap, Doomfanger nestled beside him. The sun’s warm rays shone down on him through the window. Breath slowing and fog overtaking his mind, Red silently reveled in the wonderful peace and quie–

_“GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU HOODLUMS, BEFORE I BLAST YOUR ASS INTO NEXT THURSDAY!!!”_

Oh, Pap’s home. Sans sighed, not reacting otherwise. He’d been hoping for a few more ~~hours~~ minutes of beauty rest. 

Outside, screeching Papyrus sounds intensified as he stomped towards their average but comfortable home. Red snickered. It wouldn’t be a holiday without his brother yelling at teenagers like a grumpy old man. 

Doomfanger lurched up attentively. She skittered towards the door, mewing loudly.

The door flew open as Pyrus trudged in, grumbling under his breath. Heading straight to the kitchen, he tore off the toilet paper clinging to his uniform, before peeling off the outfit entirely, hard candies colliding with the floor as he shook it out. The tall skeleton shook his body wildly in an effort to dislodge the remaining candies from his bones.

With a long-suffering sigh, he flopped down onto the couch next to his brother. 

Sans smirked. “bad day, bro?”

“Have I mentioned, I fucking hate Halloween.”

Doomy crawled onto his lap and jackhammer-loud purring could be heard as Pyrus started petting her absentmindedly. 

“jeez, what happened, dude?” 

“Neighborhood teenage brats were mocking me. Again! Requesting me to sing sing that insufferable song, you know, the one with the skeleton in the pin-stripe suit. And when I refused, they threw candy and toilet paper on me!” Recounting the events seemed to worsen his mood, foul aura permeating the air around him. “They have no respect nor decorum!!”

A glint appeared in his brothers eyes, “aw, come on, bro. theyre not that bad. dont be such a hallo- _weenie_ about it.”

Pap groaned loudly. “Ughh, that was terrible!”

“eheheheh yeah, but youre smiling.”

“I AM AND I HATE IT!!”

A few long beats of comfortable silence passed.

_THUMP!_

Both the brothers jolted.

_THUMP THUMPTHUMP!_

“what the hell?!” Sans growled. They whipped around to see bright white smears sliding down their living room window.

“THOSE FUCKERS ARE EGGING OUR HOUSE!!!” Pyrus barked.

“sonuva–” More growling. “wait here, ill teach the lil bitches a lesson.”

The younger brother scoffed. “As if you could fare any better than I did.”

“oh i absolutely will,” was all that Sans uttered before lumbering out the door to confront the aggressors. 

....

Thump thwack THUMP!!

....

Five minutes later, he silently reentered the house, head downturned. 

Papyrus side-eyed him with obvious satisfaction. “Hmm? Did you ‘give them a bad time’ as you always say?”

The shorter (and now much messier) skeleton glowered at the other.

“No? Well, look who has egg on his face now! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!!” Papyrus cracked.

As his brother cackled at his own pun, Sans balled up his fists. “ohh, youre gonna pay for that, paps.”

Sensing danger, Doomfanger yowled and sprinted away into the other room.

In the blink of an eye, Red tackled his brother off the couch. Rolling around on the floor, the two of them snarled as they wrestled. Wiping one hand on the eggs that coated his jacket, Sans brought it down his brother’s clean shirt.

Pyrus shrieked, “NO!!! Why did you do that, that’s disgusting!!”

Attempting to writhe away from his brother’s hold proved fruitless as Sans repeated the action. Their tumbling continued, just as rambunctious as before. Just as Pap pulled his brother into a headlock, the shorter one licked his own phalanx and shoved it into the other’s acoustic meatus.

Jerking away and sending Red tumbling across the floor, the taller one gagged. “OH MY GOD! Why did you do thattt?!!”

“you were being too sassy. needed to be put in your place.” His grin widened as he winked. Red settled down on the floor, hands behind his head as he relaxed.

Pyrus squawked. “PUT IN MY PL– You know what, never mind, of course you would do something so vile. Either way, I don’t want to hear your excuses! You can’t just give me wet-willies!!”

“i can and i did.” Sans said smugly. “besides, what're you gonna do about it?”

Unfazed by his brother’s taunts, Pap’s gaze turned sly and a fiendish grin overcame his face. His fingers twitched at his sides. Took a step forward. 

The other’s eyesockets widened in realization. “wai’ wai’ nah, you wouldnt dare…”

His only response was a smirk. In an instant, Fell lunged and his hands were everywhere all at once. Phalanges squirming into Sans’s neck, ribs, knees, causing peels of laughter to tear out of the victim him.

Between breaths, he managed to protest though not really meaning it. “wai' wai', shit, stop!”

“Payback, brother!!” Papyrus cried with fiendish glee.

The relentless attack continued, fingers fiercely scribbling over bones. But it wasn’t long before Sans built up enough resilience to return the favor tenfold.

As Pyrus screeched from the counterattack and Sans laughed maniacally, the two of them continued into the night, delinquents long forgotten.

“BROTHER! Come on out, already!” Papyrus yelled at his brother’s bedroom’s closed door. He pounded it thrice with a fist. “Everyone’s waiting!”

“no!!”

“Just get out here, you look _fine!!”_

_“no!!!”_

Groaning, Papyrus–now donned in pirate garb–turned towards his guests. Undyne, Alphys, and the new human he ~~adopted~~ mentors, Frisk, had come over to go trick-or-treating, a human holiday tradition where they swindled others into giving them free food while they wore the skins of monsters. Highly insensitive and offensive, in Pap's opinion, but Frisk had insisted on everyone participating this year. Which lead them to where they were now.

All of his guests looked increasingly bored as Red stalled for time. Alphys, dressed as a rotting zombie, was watching Mew Mew Kissy Cutie on her phone with Frisk–who dressed up as a blue knight. Meanwhile, Undyne reached the end of her fuse. The sharp rapid tapping of her nails against the table exploded into a crash as she shunted her spear into it.

_“Runt, if you don’t get out here in 30 seconds, I’m kicking your ass into the goddamned CORE!!”_

Loud grumbling erupted from Sans’s room. _“fiiine, jeez, whateva!”_

Out of his room slinked Red, wearing a 1920s-style suit, complete with fedora and toy tommy gun. “i look so stupid! why the fuck’s this thing so constricting!”

“You look fine, now let's get this over with!!” decreed Papyrus.

Frisk snickered, “Gotta say, Sans, you look rather _gangsta.”_

Undyne groaned as Alphys merely rolled her eyes.

“HUMAN!!” Pyrus gasped. “You’ve been corrupted by my brother’s mediocre puns!!!”

“eheheh nice one, pipsqueak.”

Undyne sighed loudly, “Can we leave now?!”

“and whatre you supposed to be, fishsticks?”

She glared at him before flipping her hair. “A beautiful and seductive siren, duh.”

Her wife blushed as Red deadpannedly surveyed her outfit: a ripped up dress ending in a mermaid tail, and stage makeup to make her look more gruesome and bloody than usual.

“..... meh.”

“YOU MOTHERF–”

Herding all the monsters towards the door, Frisk laughed nervously, “Oookay, lets just go already! Mom and MK are waiting!”

As the monsters begrudgingly assented and journeyed into this Halloween night, no sad times were to be had and all was well.

…

“Hey, dude, you know you got egg on your house??”

“FUCK, I FORGOT–!!!”

_fin._


End file.
